


Thor's Child

by Agamotto



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is pregnant again, and this time he knows the child is not a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor recognized that far-off look gracing Loki's features. When Thor paid closer attention, he noticed other signs: the glow, the slight smile that lacked contempt, the occasional touches to the stomach, the gentle words spoken too softly to be heard by others. Even his brother's new clothes seemed to reflect his improved mood: looser robes, richer colors, softer material, fine embroidery and matching embellishments. A stiffer mattress had been ordered but so was plush, warm bedding. 

No, these weren't unfamiliar signs. The first night Thor saw his brother upon returning from Midgard, he knew: Loki was pregnant.

"Congratulations," Thor said as he briefly glanced downward.

"Thank you," he said without a trace of sarcasm. That tone, that expression--Thor remembered it from their youth, when they had still been as blood brothers.

"Loki's pregnant?" Fandral jumped in. "I thought the feast was in your honor, Thor. If we had known, this could have doubled as Loki's baby shower."

"Another little monster?" Sif joked. All babies could be fondly referred to as such, but Loki's were special: an eight-legged horse, a wild wolf, a venomous serpent, and a girl who was neither dead nor alive. Sif's tone may have been jovial and friendly, but they all knew to be weary of Loki's brood.

But Loki didn't become angry or defensive. His smile brightened, and he closed his eyes briefly as he held his hand to his stomach.

"Not this time," Loki said serenely.

 

Thor approached Jane at the end of her workday. She was happy to see him, of course, but wasn't expecting him.

"Didn't you just go back to Asgard? I thought you said you wouldn't be returning for another month." She moved to hug him but he stopped her. "What? I said I'd call you back." Theirs was a modern relationship. They spent a fair amount of time apart but kept in contact via the Asgardian equivalent of FaceTime.

"Jane, I wish to ask a personal question of you, and I want you to answer me honestly." Thor's expression remained somber.

"Unless, of course, she chooses not to answer," Darcy said from beside Thor.

"Should I be worried?" Jane glanced between the two.

"Perhaps." Thor took in several deep breaths before continuing. "Did you have an abortion without my knowledge?"

"What?!" Jane laughed nervously. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Jane, I am familiar with this kind of evasion," Thor said evenly. "Answer the question."

"I don't see how it's any of your business!" Jane huffed. "We talked about this before. It's my body, Thor, not yours."

"Not his business?" Darcy laughed softly and stroked her stomach. "Since when is his baby not his business?"

"You told him!? You promised you wouldn't!"

"Darcy did nothing of the sort." Thor took Jane's hands in his and searched her eyes. "But tell me you didn't make this decision without me."

"It's too late." Jane straightened and met his gaze. "Yes, I did have an abortion. Yes, it was yours. But it's my body."

"I understand, but aren't we a couple? Didn't we agree to make these decisions together?" Thor brought her hand to his lips and kissed the engagement ring.

"I know your opinion on this matter, Thor," Jane said and snatched her hand away from his. "You would never allow me to give up a royal child."

"That was before our conversations." Thor sighed and looked at Darcy. "Please leave so that we may say our goodbyes in private."

Darcy's form shimmered into that of Loki. In his normal, male body, his pregnancy was obvious even with the loose clothing. Jane's eyes widened.

"What's going on?!"

"He's our baby's surrogate mother," Thor said and shook his head. "He was the doctor who aided in your abortion. I do not know if I would have recognized Loki's deception if I had been there with you, but what's done is done."

"You're just going to let the super villain have our baby?!" Jane burst into tears.

"My baby," Loki said and stroked his stomach. "It's my body." Somehow, he managed to sound like a protective mother instead of an ass. 

Thor touched Loki's shoulder. Loki nodded and left them to their goodbyes.


	2. Loki's Child

Thor hadn't heard his brother's voice in months, not since Loki had failed every possible Asgardian and Midgardian paternity and maternity test, so he almost missed Loki's greeting. 

"Loki," Thor replied with a casual nod. He made sure to keep his eyes above the neck.

"I am going to give birth soon," Loki said. Thor had to remind himself, as he had been doing this entire time, that this was not his baby. 

"The healers refuse to aid you, and even I cannot force them to disobey the All-Father's command." Thor ignored the little smirk on Loki's face that reminded him of just how many times he had disobeyed his father and pressured his friends to do the same.

"It doesn't matter. I do not trust them." Loki rested his hand on top of his stomach, but Thor resisted glancing down. 

"What can I do for you, Brother?"

"There will come a time when my child will ask about his biological parentage. I have no compunctions about lying, but I will not lie to him about this matter," Loki said. "Tell me now, one last time, that you do not believe that he is yours and relinquish all rights to him."

Thor finally looked at Loki's stomach and imagined the child within. Could it be true that Loki failed the paternity tests because of his natural shapeshifting abilities?

"I do not believe he is my child." Thor said firmly. 

"Mine at last." Loki's smile was infuriating because it was so dreamy.

"Have you named him yet?" Thor tried hard to sound supportive instead of annoyed.

"His name is Mjolnir, and I will prove myself worthy of him."

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither pro-life nor pro-choice. This is Loki.


End file.
